The Waterfight
by WOWcow
Summary: It is an incredibly hot day and so the boys and their friends decide to have a waterfight - boys against girls. Katie thinks she sees a perfect opportunity to ambush James and Logan together but something makes her stop. Will she hear or even see something that she didn't expect?


**A/N: Hello readers! A couple of things about this story - I have no idea where this idea came from or how it morphed into something that I really didn't have any control over in the end. I will say that I did get a prompt from The Spinny Thing but all it said was: characters are **Logan, Katie and James **and **garden, spy, sharing, surprise, water. **So I guess that that was where the idea came from but I did not anticipate it would turn out like this.**

**Also, I really should be working on assignments or my other stories but this story just grabbed me and wouldn't let go until I had written it. This is my first experiment with writing BTR fics but I have read a multitude of them already :) So although I think it is... good... I actually have no real idea if I got the characters right. Before I forget, I should mention that the rating "T" is just for safety because while I think it is okay, I can't really be sure.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a water gun of my own.**

* * *

"Guys, it is way too hot for August," Kendall complained.

"Shouldn't it be getting colder?" James added, throat parched from the heat.

It was the middle of a heat wave that LA was caught up in. Not that it was usually cold in LA, in fact it was usually quite balmy. But today it was one of the warmer days and it was unbearably hot. People were lazing around by the pool, in the pool, eating icecream and slushies, waving fans around. But this wasn't right for the boys of Big Time Rush. At the moment, they were lounging in apartment 2J, fanning themselves with magazines, wiping sweat off their foreheads, and deciding what to do.

"We could go to the pool?" Carlos suggested.

"Too crowded. What about video games with the air con on?" Logan proposed.

"Nope," James vetoed.

"How about we go to the ice-rink and play hockey?" Kendall asked, always keen to play his favourite sport.

"Maybe…" Carlos hummed.

"Come on guys, this is our day off!" Kendall said, exasperated. "Shouldn't we be doing something other than working for Gustavo?"

The boys let out a collective sigh, slumping on the orange couch. Katie walked in and looked at the boys who looked like they were being drained by more than just the heat. She shook her head, and went to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water, taking a swig out of it.

"Hey Katie, pass me one of those," James called.

"Yeah, me too!" Carlos chimed in.

Katie rolled her eyes and reached back inside the fridge, coming back with two more water bottles. She threw one to James and one to Carlos. Unfortunately her aim was off by a bit and one of the bottles bounced off of Carlos' helmet and hit James in the shoulder.

"Ow! Katie! I said PASS me one, not throw it!" James yelled, holding a hand to his head.

"Don't be such a baby, James. It didn't even hit your head! Why are you holding it?"

James glared at Katie. "Don't lecture me on where it hit," he growled. "You should have been paying more attention anyway."

"Okay, everyone chill!" Kendall interrupted, before an argument escalated. "Logan, check the damage to James." Logan nodded and moved to pull James' hand away from his head.

"It's this ridiculous heat," Logan informed them. "It's making us all get crabby with each other."

"Well, why don't you do something about it then?" Katie questioned.

Carlos tried to explain their predicament. "We're trying to but everything is just so…"

"Katie! Look at this bruise!" James cried, pointing at a slightly red mark on his shoulder. Honestly, James had most definitely sustained worse injuries in the past (he was a hockey player after all) and he had survived those. Was a red spot really worth all this bother?

Katie shook her head before getting a mischievous grin on her face. She sauntered up to James, while unscrewing the lid on her bottle. "Oh, poor baby! Let me cool that down for you." With a hard squeeze to her bottle, she squirted a jet of water towards James. However Logan was quick enough to pull James out of the path of the water so that it missed him completely.

"Katie!" James yelped from his position in Logan's arms. He stood up quickly, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Do you know what damage that could have done to this shirt? It's designer! You can't just go around throwing water everywhere!"

"Uh, I think I can." She punctuated each word with a squeeze of her water bottle, directing the spray at James. James screamed (in a **_very_** manly way, mind you) as he jumped over the back of the couch to dodge the water. Logan sighed and rested his head in his hands, knowing exactly where this was going to go.

"Oh, you want to play that way?" James questioned from his refuge behind the couch. He raised his own water bottle menacingly. "Well two can play at that game!"

"Bring it pretty boy!"

James was just about to return fire when Kendall jumped up, throwing his arms out between them. "Woah guys! Take it easy."

Carlos hopped up too, eager to stop the conflict that was moments away. "Yeah guys. Wetting each other with water is not going to solve any problems."

"Wait a minute. Maybe it will?" Kendall grinned as he looked around at his friends.

"I smell plan," the three boys said in unison.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the boys were waiting in the Palmwoods lobby, all suited up and armed with water pistols. By the time they had searched through the apartment for all of their water pistols, water bombs, and swimming trunks, Katie had already called Jo, Camille, and Lucy who then let practically every other teen at the Palmwoods know about Kendall's plan. Then they all demanded that they also be included in the planned waterfight. Never one to disappoint anyone, Kendall had ceded to their requests and was in the midst of explaining the rules to them.

"Okay, so the rules. You have to stay on the Palmwoods grounds. No hiding in apartments. Any water that lands on you means you are out."

Carlos added "Girls versus boys. Once one gender-"

"Which will be the girls!" James interjected.

"-is eliminated, then it becomes last man standing."

"Or last woman standing," Lucy pointed out, gaining nods from Jo, Camille, and Katie. James raised his eyebrows at the statement, a challenge on the tip of his tongue. Fortunately Logan spoke before he had the chance to gain the wrath of the entire teenage female population at the Palmwoods.

"Right. Okay, so we start at noon. That gives us… fifteen minutes to strategize and gather supplies."

"Move out!" Kendall concluded as the group split up to get ready for the waterfight of the year.

* * *

It was an intense waterfight. There were traps, calls for unfair hits, shrieks of terror, and a lot of soaked teenagers. Bitters was not thrilled with this new game that the boys of Big Time Rush had instituted, but thankfully he was too busy floating in the pool to do anything to stop it. Eventually, only Big Time Rush and a handful of other teens were left to battle it out. Jo and Camille hid in one of the cabanas but were ambushed by Carlos who gave a war cry before spraying them vigorously with two giant water pistols. Logan created an elaborate water balloon launcher but accidently fired it at Tyler which made the boys' team smaller. Kendall and James were engaged in extreme combat with Mercedes before managing a "fatal" hit on her, while Guitar Dude was trying to work out if taking Lucy down was a good idea (it wasn't).

Katie was sneaking through Palmwoods Park. She held her water gun up by her chest, slowly pivoting her head and shifting her eyes, watching for any sort of threat. A girlish shriek followed by raucous laughter echoed behind her. Katie flung herself to the ground and crawled behind a tree. Her heart was thudding out of her chest as she peeked around the tree trunk. An aggravated (and soaked) Jett flounced away from the Jennifers who were smirking and giggling to themselves. Katie muffled a quiet chuckle of her own. Of course, Jett would be the only one to be taken down by the Jennifers. However, Katie knew that soon enough the other boys would arrive at the scene, attracted by the sound of a successful hit_. _Mentally calculating the numbers on both teams, Katie concluded it was just her against Big Time Rush. _Enough wasting time Katie, get your head back in the game. _

Katie scanned the area really quickly, catching a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye. She snapped her gaze back towards the hedge at the other end of the park. Her stare pierced the bushes until she saw it again. It was definitely a bandana. A bandana that could only belong to one James Diamond. Ha, he was probably wearing it to cover his 'bump' to the head from the water bottle that hit him earlier. Well, this was an excellent opportunity to show him what a **_real _**hit of water to the head would be like!

She slowly raised herself into a crouch, checked the area again, and sprinted towards the nearest tree. She hopped from tree to tree, getting closer and closer to her unsuspecting target. Her anticipation was building, the same way it always did when she knew she was about to outsmart one of her 'brothers'. Peering around the tree closest to the hedge, Katie got a further surprise. James was not alone; oh no, he had Logan with him. The two of them were sitting side by side against the hedge, their water guns resting in their laps although Logan was glancing around anxiously. From her position, Katie could see that they had clearly chosen that spot because it was almost impossible to see them. They probably felt safe enough there that they didn't need to be ready for an attack. Katie's eyes lit up with glee. _Two for one!_

Sitting back against the bark, Katie rechecked her weapon. Yup, it still had a half full tank. More than enough for what she was planning on doing. She slid down the tree until she lay down on her stomach. Katie propped herself up on her forearms and balanced the water gun against her wrists. From here, she could see a gap at the bottom of the hedge and if she took her shot right, she could hit both boys at once. Heart pounding, Katie adjusted her aim. She breathed in deeply and was about to pull the trigger, but something made her pause. There was something weird (well, weirder than usual), or maybe that wasn't the right word considering who she was looking at. Either way, something felt **_different_** looking between the two boys. Maybe it was how close they were sitting to each other. But no, all the members of Big Time Rush were close and tactile around each other. Maybe it was the serious expression on James' face as he looked at Logan's profile. It wasn't as though James was never serious, but it was rare to see his face so solemn. Maybe it was the way that James gently tugged on Logan's arm to get his attention, a soft "Logie" falling from his lips. Maybe it was the look that Logan got on his face as he turned back to James, giving him his full consideration. Whatever it was, it made Katie stop and watch what would happen next.

"What is it James?"

"We should, uh," James cleared his throat. "We should talk about what happened last night."

Logan turned away from James, dismissing him. "I don't think that now is a good time, James."

James gestured around at the park around them. "What do you mean? We're all alone and no-one can see us here."

Katie scoffed quietly at that. She was lying just a few feet away from them and could see them pretty well from her position. Honestly, why hadn't she just squirted them yet? Did she really want to know what had happened between them the previous evening?

"Well, there's nothing to talk about anyway." Logan huffed and turned, shuffling further away from James. James followed and rested a hand on Logan's shoulders.

"I think there is."

"No, James there really isn't," Logan stated more firmly.

"Are you sure? Because it didn't seem like nothing last night."

"James…" Logan gritted out through his teeth, obviously getting aggravated. James continued to stare Logan down, trying to crack through his exterior.

Katie sighed internally. She should have known by now that they were probably involved in some dumb scheme or misunderstanding that was just not worth her time anyway. Besides, her arms were getting tired from holding herself up in that position. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Logan spoke up.

"Okay, fine. You're right. It wasn't nothing."

James beamed across at Logan, though he tried to hide it (failing miserably of course) when Logan turned back to him. With a smirk on his face, James asked "So what does this something mean?"

"I never said it was something – I said it wasn't nothing. There's a difference!" Logan said pointedly.

"Uh, I'm positive there's no difference. You're supposed to be the smart one, Logie," James teased, with one eyebrow raised. Logan met the challenging stare until he cracked. He breathed out a sigh, before continuing.

"Whatever. Why does it have to have a meaning?"

"Because it just does. Things like that don't just happen for no reason," James retorted.

Logan swallowed thickly before speaking again. "Things like that shouldn't happen anyway. Not between us," Logan said gesturing weakly between the two of them, then looking away.

Katie frowned. Just what exactly had gone down last night? It was evidently something big if James was being so serious and Logan was looking visibly shaken by it. James thought for a moment before replying to Logan's statement.

"Why not?"

"**_Why not?_**" Logan whirled back to face James. "Because, James. Because it's weird or something. Because we're friends. Because it could destroy the band. Take your pick!"

James looked visibly hurt and his face fell. Logan immediately looked guilty and was about to apologise, but then James' anger overtook him as he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah? Well you were the one that started it! YOU came to ME, not the other way around! If it was such a stupid mistake, then why did you do it?"

"I don't know! It just happened. I was upset and you're always there and, and, and… I don't know, okay?"

It was silent for a while after Logan's admission, both boys lost in their thoughts, and Katie found herself holding her breath. This whole conversation was definitely leaning in a suspicious direction – could it really be…?

When both boys were calmer, James rested a hand on Logan's knee. Logan looked up at him and gave him a small smile, showcasing his dimples.

"I'm sorry," Logan said quietly. "This is all just so confusing."

James gave him a smile in return and when he spoke, his voice had taken on a soft tone that Katie had hardly ever heard him use.

"I know. Just, tell me, did it feel wrong?"

A look of shock passed over Logan's face and he didn't answer, choosing instead to look at a spot past James' shoulder. James nodded, as though he expected that reaction from Logan. He cleared his throat to regain Logan's attention on him and spoke again.

"Tell me if it feels wrong this time."

Katie's eyes widened as she saw James lean closer to Logan, his gaze firmly fixed on Logan's eyes. One of his hands came up to cup Logan's face and the other snaked around Logan's waist. They leaned closer and closer, their eyes fluttering closed with Logan's hands coming up to James' shoulders. Was this really happening? Their lips were mere millimetres apart, so close that Katie couldn't tear her eyes away. Somehow she felt as though she was intruding on a private moment but it was too late for her to back away now. Lying absolutely still, Katie tried to stay as quiet as possible but…

"Attack!"

Katie was pelted with three fat water balloons that completely drenched her. Gasping at the sudden cold wetness, she turned around to glare at the culprits. Kendall and Carlos were celebrating, high-fiving each other and dancing around with some ridiculously loud whooping. Katie shook her head at them.

"Dudes! What was that?"

"That, baby sister, was how to take down a sneaky preteen in a waterfight," Kendall explained, with more than a hint of smugness in his voice.

"What! I was a little busy with…" Katie's voice trailed off as her head whipped back around to the gap in the bushes. Both Logan and James were nowhere to be found. "You idiots! There was something major going down. You both have such terrible timing!"

"Sounds like someone's a sore loser," Carlos sang to her with a grin, Kendall beginning to chuckle loudly.

"I am not a sore loser," Katie defended, jumping up. "You guys just don't realise what an important, defining moment that was."

"Oh? And what _important, defining moment_ would that be?" Kendall teased in between laughs.

Katie was becoming enraged with their mocking behaviour. She crossed her arms and scowled at the boys. She was ready to take them down a peg or two.

"It happened to be something that I'm sure will shock you. I can hardly believe it myself!"

Kendall and Carlos shared a conspiratory look before smirking at her.

"It wouldn't happen to be James and Logan in some sort of super-secret relationship, would it?" Kendall asked.

"Wha- why… How did you know that?"

"Well, we may have walked in on them one time and – _ow_!" Carlos' reason was abruptly cut off by twin swats from James and Logan who had walked up behind the boys. "You didn't have to hit me!"

"_You_ didn't have to start making up stories about us. She's already out of the game." Logan said as he gestured at a dripping Katie. Now Katie was thoroughly confused. She waved her hands in the air and shook her head.

"Hang on. What do you mean 'she's already out of the game'? What does that have to do with your secret relationship?"

"Well, that was just a story that we used to distract you so that Kendall and Carlos could ambush you." Logan stated in a voice that made it very clear that she should have figured that out by now.

"Really Katie?" James added. "You think Logan and I would be in a relationship without telling our best friends about it?"

"You wouldn't if it was a secret!"

All four boys began laughing heartily. Kendall appeared to have actual tears in his eyes and he wiped one away before replying.

"We were all in on it, Katie. It was the only way to be able to attack you."

Carlos further explained. "You are _way too smart _to fall for any of our regular traps, so we had to think outside the box."

"It was my idea to come up with a secret relationship between Logan and me, knowing that you would not be able to resist some juicy gossip," James said, proudly as he smirked at Katie.

"Then, while you were completely distracted by our 'kissy stuff'," Logan said using air quotes, "Kendall and Carlos would swoop in and attack."

"So, you all made a plan to trick me into thinking that James and Logan had something going on just so you could eliminate me from the waterfight?" Four nods to that. _Well, that was an elaborate plan_. Katie had to admit that that was a pretty smart move on their part. But something occurred to her. "So now that I'm gone, who's left?"

"Just the four of us," the boys replied in unison. Katie could almost hear the cogs turning in their brains and she could pinpoint the moment that realisation dawned on them. Simultaneously they raised their water pistols and water bombs, shifting their eyes between each other as they tried to work out who they should aim for. With two battle cries, James and Kendall fired at each other and Carlos tackled Logan to the ground. It quickly devolved into one big watery mess. The waterfight was eventually declared a four-way tie (although Kendall still maintained that he had actually won).

* * *

Later, Katie was busy towel-drying her hair in the bathroom, when she heard whispers coming from the kitchen. Curiosity getting the best of her, Katie inched the door open. James was rummaging through the pantry for some sort of snack food, while Logan put on some popcorn to cook. With the sound of the microwave, it was difficult to hear what they were saying from the bathroom and completely impossible from the lounge area where Kendall and Carlos were sitting. But Katie was nothing if not persistent and she was able to make out some sentences.

"Pretty sweet idea, James."

"Yeah, wish I could have seen her face when she went down though."

Logan laughed. "Definitely. She was really surprised though, right?"

James hummed his agreement and pulled out a box of cookies. "But by what? By the attack or by us?"

"Dunno. They were both very brilliant parts of your plan, James."

"Well, it didn't go exactly according to plan did it?" James sighed. "Who knows what would have happened if Kendall and Carlos had been a little later?"

"Maybe you'll have to show me sometime then?" Logan said, uncharacteristically boldly and was that **_teasing_ **in his voice? James simply grinned and winked at Logan before strolling into the lounge with the cookies. Katie's jaw dropped open, while Logan just chuckled softly to himself. The microwave beeped and Logan emptied the popcorn into a bowl, walked towards the rest of the band and plopped down on the couch between James and Carlos. There was some excited chatter about the more strategic moves that had been pulled in the waterfight and laughter about the expression on Jett's face when he was hit. Gradually, the boys settled in for a movie – which included Carlos throwing a leg over Logan's lap and Kendall stretching out next to James – still in their usual, comfortable nearness with each other despite the evening heat. Yes, the boys of Big Time Rush had always been close. But as James threw his arm behind Logan, and Logan relaxed against James, Katie couldn't help wondering if there was more to it than that.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it - my first Big Time Rush story. I'm not sure if it was totally insane but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. Did you expect it to end that way? Let me know what your thoughts on this are. I really do appreciate reviews because I love hearing your feedback and knowing that you liked it :) Anyway, until next time, WOWcow out.**

**Oh also, does anyone know how to spell waterfight/water fight?**


End file.
